


All I Wanted Was You

by VegetarianEggroll



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voice Kink, no beta we die like george in manhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegetarianEggroll/pseuds/VegetarianEggroll
Summary: i literally don't know how to describe this other then; im projecting, this is not meant to make Dream or George uncomfy (and if it does ill delete it immediately), this is just smut i dont know what to tell you----------------the title was taken from Paramore because i am writing this at like 3am and my head is empty <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 9
Kudos: 645





	All I Wanted Was You

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut so i apologize in advance

His pillow was tucked neatly between his trembling legs, getting pinched between his knees. There was a small dent in the pillow, signifying just how hardly he had it gripped above him. His legs went from being wrapped around it like a koala to now just squeezing it, he was too weak to hold it any other way.

George was on his back messily humping up into his pillow, his hands on his own hips, his mouth open releasing small whimpers. He'd been at it for a while. Humping, stopping, catching his breath, and starting back up again.

He got in this predicament after Dream 𝘫𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘺 said that he was a "good boy," he lets another whine tumble from his mouth as he thinks about it.

It wasn't like his friends didn't mess with him all the time so it came as a surprise when he let himself get this effected by the words. Maybe it was the tone that Dream said it, maybe he was just feeling off, hell, maybe he was already horny and that was just the last straw. Who knows? All he knew was that he was close, sickeningly close. Maybe it was his terrible crush on the younger boy, most likely, but less though of. 

For the past 30 or so minutes George had been edging himself, holding on to any last bit of pleasure he could until he eventually got his final rush of dopamine.

He stops his frantic movements, to let himself calm down a little bit before he could start again. 

He sat a top his bed, just waiting for his breathing to calm down just enough for him to not cum immediately. His dick was throbbing, waiting desperately for a release he wouldn't give himself yet. 

Once the pit in his stomach started to fizzle away his hips were moving again, starting slower moving into a faster pace as time went. 

He moved his hands from his hips, raking one through his disheveled and messy hair and the other moving to his pale chest, touching his nipple gently. Right as he was going to moan his discord started going off.

He slowly removed the pillow from his legs and looked down, he was only in a shirt and boxers, his pants thrown off long before this moment.

He leans over his desk to his computer and sees several notifications. 

𝘿𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙢:  
𝘨𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘪𝘦  
𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨  
𝘪𝘮 𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘥𝘥𝘥  
𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥

The older boy can't help the desperate whine that erupts from his throat at the thought of his friends voice.

He could... No, that was gross and wrong.

Dream would hate him.

𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸.

God Damnit.

He pulls on his headphones and plugs them into his phone. Moving back to his bed, he opens the discord app and gets on their private chat. 

He joins the voice call that Dream is already in, turns off his camera quickly, and tucks the pillow back between his legs.

"𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦!" 

He bites his lip, this was going to be harder then he thought.

"Y-yeah?" He responds, his voice cracking as it came out.

𝘖𝘩 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬, 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘨𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺.

Dream didn't notice, "Did you see the stupid Nether update it's shit!" His deep laugh rumbles through Georges body and heads straight for his crotch.

"No I haven't, tell me about it?" He bucks up into the pillow and lets out a pitchy breath.

"Um, are you good?"

"Yeah I'm fine, its, its just hot in my room."

"Okay..." The younger boy pauses for a second before he continues speaking again "Anyways, they're adding new biomes to the 𝘯𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳"

"Yeah?" His hips starts moving faster.

"Yeah, with hostile mobs, which is the dumbest thing i've ever heard! The nether is already hostile as is! Its literally a pit of fire and lava!"

"Mhmm" George accidentally lets a small moan slip out as his crotch hits a groove in his pillow. 

He looks down at his trembling thighs and at the wet mark on his boxers and lets out a small "Fuck.."

He hasn't even noticed that the man on the other line has gone completely silent.

"George,"

"Yeah?" He cuts him off.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I am, like I said just kind of hot here"

"Don't lie to me" His voice has dropped almost an octave.

It takes everything in George's body not to just cum right there.

"Dr-I'm-I'm not lying" He's getting more flustered, this wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"Yeah? You're not lying?" His voice is still low, the baritone rumbling through George's mic "Then turn on your camera for me, baby"

George lets out a pathetic moan, his hips have stopped moving but his body is still trembling at his friends words.

"I-i can't" it was supposed to come out as confident but it comes out as more of a sob.

"Why? Because you're rubbing your cock listening to me?"

He whines loudly, his hips have started moving again.

"Answer me. Are you using my voice to get off?"

His voice pitches as he fights off moaning between every word, "Y-yeah I am, I'm sorry."

His tip hits the hem of his boxers and he lets out a moan that sounds closer to a sob.

Dreams voice is quiet "God, you're so hot, do that again for me baby"

He moves his hips and another sound erupts from his throat. "P-please"

He can feel more precum leak into his boxers, widening the already wet spot.

"Yeah? You gonna cum from just my voice? You that desperate for it, you don't even have to see me?" Dream lets out a groan.

Georges hips are moving frantically, he can't stop. Even if he wanted to edge himself again he 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵. Moans were matching every thrust of his hips in a fast paced rhythm. 

Little "uh, uh, uh" and occasional sobs were echoing around his room, but were also getting picked up by his headphones. Unknowingly leaving the taller man just as hard and just as desperate. 

George didn't even notice when Dreams groans started to match his whines and moans. He wouldn't have even remembered Dream was there if he wasn't whispering to him as he fucked himself on his pillow. 

The words didn't even register until he felt the familiar pit grow in his stomach. 

"D-dream, I'm gonna cum, p-please"

"Yeah? Gonna cum just from hearing me talk to you? Slut."

George came. Harder then he ever has. The wet spot on his boxers going from a the size of a quarter to almost covering his whole crotch. 

Dreams name dying on his lips as his vision whited out. 

His legs stopped trembling and he let his eyes close as he listened to Dream continue to jerk off, only signaling he was still there with the occasional deep groan and "Fuck."

Soon Dream was cumming alongside him.

Heavy breathing filled both ends of the line only being interrupted when Dream said,

"So you like being called a slut, Georgie?"

"Shut up."


End file.
